lprgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
IntroBasicPremises
The information displayed on this page is straight from the Core Rulebook, and contains a lot of interesting info for starting characters in LOTR RPG. Take the time to read through it, as it also contains a lot of useful insights into roleplaying a character in Middle-earth, in addition to summarized game information. Primary Attributes Bearing (Brg) The majesty of Aragorn and Denethor, the power of Gandalf and the Witch-king. The presence of Elrond and Galadriel. All these are examples of Bearing. Bearing represents your hero's force of personality, his presence, and his ability to inspire such feelings as awe, obedience, fear, and respect in others. As such, it's one of the most important attributes, since it reflects a quality most heroes possess. A true hero has confidence in himself and the righteousness of his quest. That confidence shines through when he encounters those who would hinder or oppose him. Even characters like Samwise and Pippin proved themselves possessed of great Bearing when necessary. But the chief servants of the Enemy, mighty in power and terror, have great Bearing too. In the game, Bearing affects: *Skill tests with Inquire, Inspire, Intimidate, Perform, Persuade, etc. *The power or effect of many spells. Nimbleness (Nim) The agility and grace of the Elves. The finesse and dexterity of a Hobbit burglar. The swiftness in battle of a Rohiric knight. All these are examples of Nimbleness. Nimbleness represents your coordination, dexterousness, and deftness. You use Nimbleness to do delicate work, swing on ropes, and move with stealth. Skilled warriors and archers like Legolas and Eomer, and wily rogues such as Bilbo, tend to have high Nimbleness. Large, clumsy folk like some Orcs and Trolls have low Nimbleness. In game, Nimbleness affects: *Accuracy: Nimbleness governs your ability to hit targets in battle with Armed and Ranged Combat skills. *Initiative: Nimbleness helps you act first in combat, provided you are aware of your foes. *Skill tests with Acrobatics, Craft, Games, Legerdemain, Stealth, etc. Perception (Per) The sharp eyes of Elves and Hobbits. The snuffling nose of Gollum. The keen ears of Samwise. All these are example of Perception. Perception represents your awareness of your surroundings, including your ability to spot that which is hidden. People whose lives depend on their ability to notice things, such as warriors and rangers, usually have high Perception scores. People who don't pay attention to what's going on around them, or who aren't very observant, have low Perception scores. You use Perception to see a rogue sneaking up on you, to eavesdrop on a conversation in the next room, or to smell the smoke from a fire. In game terms, Perception affects: *Skill tests with Insight, Observe, Search, Survival and Weather-sense. Strength (Str) The might and sturdiness of the Dwarves. The powerful thews of Orcs and Trolls. The brawn of Men like Boromir and Helm Hammerhand. All these are examples of Strength. Strength represents your muscle-power, your ability to exert force with the might of your limbs. Bold warriors like Beregond and Glorfindel, and races such as Dwarves and Orcs, tend to have high Strength. Weaklings like Grima Wormtongue have low Strength. You use Strength to lift a fallen tree that has pinned your friend to the ground, to strike heavy blows, to win arm-wrestling contests, and to smash open locked doors. In the game, Strength affects: *Lifting and Carrying capacities. *Damage you deal. Skill tests with Climb, Jump, Run, Smithcraft, Stonecraft, Swim and Teamster. Vitality (Vit) The endurance of the Dwarves. The toughness of Hobbits. The undying vigour of the Nazgul. All these are examples of Vitality. Vitality represents your hardiness, stamina, and health. Strong and sturdy people, like Dwarves and rangers, tend to have high Vitality, Weak or sickly folk have low Vitality. In game terms, Vitality governs: *Resistance to Injury: Your Vitality determines your Health, which tells you how many wounds you can withstand. Wits (Wit) The memory of Gandalf and Denethor. The intuition of Galadriel. The reason of Elrond. All these are examples of Wits. Wits represent your memory, capcity for clear and reasoned thought, intellect, and store of basic knowledge. The Wise prize Wits, whereas Sauron and Sarumon scorn it in their servants. In game terms, Wits governs: *Skill tests with Appraise, Conceal, Debate, Guise, Healing, Language, Lore, Sea-craft, Siegecraft, and Track. Secondary Attributes Stamina Stamina represents your toughness: your ability to withstand pain, to throw off the effects of poison or sickness, to resist heat or cold, and so forth. The hight modifer of Strength or Vitality determines it. Swiftness Swiftness represents your speed and refleces: your ability to avoid sword-blows and like dangers. You use it to make a reaction test to dodge your enemies' attacks, but even without that it makes you harder for a foe to strike. It also helps you keep your footing on an icy path, avert your eyes from a dragon's gaze in time, or catch a dropped object before it shatters on the floor. The higher modifier of Nimbleness or Percetion determines it. Willpower Willpower represents your strength of will: your ability to stave of fear and domination to remain true to yourself and your word, regardless of the blandishments or tortures of the Enemy. You can also make Willpower tests when engaging in contests of will with other characters. The higher modifier of Bearing or Wits determines it. Wisdom Wisdom represents your common sense and, to a certain extent, insight: your ability to determine that which is true, or the best course of action, or what others feel or believe. You use it mainly to resist efforts to fool or trick you, such as the honeyed words of Saruman. The higher modifier of Bearing or Perception determines it. Defence Defence represents your natural ability to avoid blows and weapon fire in combat. Your defence rating equals 10 plus your Nimbleness modifier. Health Every character has a Health rating equal to his Vitality plus his Strength modifier. Health represents the number of Wound Points of damage a character can sustain before dropping to the next lower Wound Level. Wound Level As characters suffer damage, they progress through a number of Wound Levels describing their degree of injury. After Healthy (a character's normal state), the remaining Wound Levels are Dazed, Injured, Wounded, Incapacitated, and Near Death. Falling below Near Death means the character has died from sustained injuries. Weariness Level Your character has six Weariness Levels: Hale (fully rested), Winded, Tired, Weary, Spent, and Exhausted. If he exerts himself too much, he risks dropping to the next level,t hus becoming more tired, and less able to function effectively. Under certain conditions, such as travel, marching, combat, spell casting, or staying awake too long, the character must make a Stamina test to resist losing a level of Weariness. After becoming weary, the hero must rest to recover the lost levels so he can return to Hale. Other Attributes Courage Player characters are shining examples of their races and orders (in mose cases). Not only are the heroes of Middle-earth and often an inspiration to Free Peoples everywhere, they are the most important characters in the Chronicle. To represent this 'specialness', they have an attribute called Courage. Characters begin play with 3 points of Courage. Some characters, by virtue of their race or order, begin with more. During the course of the game, a character can use his Courage to help him accomplish his objectives and even to acheive the impossible. Renown The heroes of the Lord of the Rings, particularly the lead characters like the player characters in the Chronicle, are usually larger than life, with qualities to match. These qualities and the accomplishments they allow cause characters to become well known, to develop a reputation throughout Middle-earth. This fame or notoriety is represented by the Renown attribute. Generally, the higher a character's Renown, the better known and more recognizable he is. Other folk, including NPCs he encounters, may have heard of him and know something about him. Renown has two uses in the game. It lets you determine whether one character knows another; and it modifies the use of some social skills. The Qualities of Heroes Although your character's attributes, order, skills, and traits tell you what he can do, they don't really tell yuo who he is. That's not something you can quantify with numbers. You have to define it on your own, as part of creating and running a character in the wondrous world of Middle-earth. But for The Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game, you can't just create any sort of character. You have to create one who fits the setting and embodies the qualities it sets forth as virtuous. In short, you have to create a hero. The characteristics of the heroes of Middle-earth include, but are not limited to: Compassion "Deep in his heart there was something that restrained him: he culd not strike this thing lying in the dust, forlorn, ruinous, utterly wretched." ''--- The Return of the King'' Heroes share the feelings of others, and they have pity on even the most wicked and wretched of creatures, such as Gollum. They do not wantonly slaughter their enemies, even when it might be prudent, for to do so would violate the hero's code. Both Gandalf and Frodo spare Saruman, and though much evil might have been averted had they not, in the end both still recognize that their decision was the right one. Responsible Free Will "Were you ten times as wise you would have no right to rule me and mine for your own profit as you desired." ''--- Theoden, The Two Towers'' Free will is one of the most important concepts in The Lord of the Rings. Everyone has a choice to do good or evil, and heroes choose the good. To exert control over the will of another is one of the ultimate evils, and heroes reject it utterly, knowing that true wisdom lies in allowing each person to pick his own path. Generosity "Then I say to you, Gimli, son of Gloin, that your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion." ''--- Galadriel, The Fellowship of the Ring'' Heroes give generously, both of themselves and of their goods, as need warrants. For example, Theoden gives Shadowfax to Gandalf, prized though the great horse is, because Gandalf deserves him, needs him, and has developed a bond of friendship with him. Heroes often acquire riches and glory during their lives, but obtaining them is not their main motivation. Those who are evil and cowardly are grasping, greedy, and grudging, often seeking gold for gold's sake alone. Honesty and Fairness "I would not snare even an orc with a falsehood." ''--- Faramir, The Two Towers'' Heroes deal with other folk honestly and fairly at most, if not all, times. Though they may, like Gandalf, not reveal all they know, simply to satisfy the curiosity of others, a true hero neither avoids nor skirts the truth when the proper time comes. Honour and Nobility "We are truth-speakers, we men of Gondor. We boast seldom, and then perform or die in the attempt." ''--- Faramir, The Two Towers'' From the highest lord of Gondor, to the lowliest Hobbit of the Shire, true heroes always display the classic qualities of nobility and honour. They abide by their word, treat others fairly and with the respect due them - regardless of station - and have the graciousness of spirit which marks the true noble. Restraint "Legolas is right," said Aragorn quietly. "We may not shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged, whatever fear or doubt be on us." ''--- The Two Towers'' This point was touched on earlier, but it bears repeating: Heroes in Middle-earth are not indiscriminate killers hacking down anyone who angers or threatens them, or spilling blood needlessly. They kill in battle and often accomplish great feats of arms, but that is a different thing than ruthlessly butchering anyone and anything that happens to cross their paths. They exercise restraint, slaying their foes only when they absolutely must. Self-sacrifice "It must often be so, Sam, when things are in danger: some one has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them." ''--- Frodo, The Return of the King'' Perhaps most importantly of all, the heroes of Middle-earth are self-sacrificing. They give of themselves, even unto death, to keep the world safe from the Dark Lord and his minions. Frodo, a powerless Hobbit, willingly walks into Mordor on a seemingly hopeless errand because it's the right thing to do for the greater good. Aragorn puts off his own happiness for decades to help save the Free Peoples from the Shadow. Boromir sacrifices his own life to atone for his misdeeds and save two Hobbits. These heroes care not for reward or glory. The accomplishment of the quest is reward enough. Valour "By our valour the wild folk of the East are still restrained, and the terror of Morgul kept at bay." ''--- Boromir, The Fellowship of the Ring'' The heroes of Middle-earth possess great valour. They are brave, with the strength of will and the spirit to meet the fearsome servants of the Dark Lord and stand against them. They do not shirk from danger, though it threatens their very lives. Wisdom "For even the very wise cannot see all ends." ''--- Gandalf, The Fellowship of the Ring'' Heroes possess wisdom and insight. They understand their own limitations and can judge the value and truth of things fairly, rather than through the lens of their own self-interest or foolish desires. They realize, for example, that they dare not use the Ring against Sauron, though its power might allow them to defeat him. Orders At the beginning of the game, players can choose from nine orders for their characters. The orders are broad categories that describe the types of characters found in Middle-earth, each subject to a wide range of variations from place to place and people to people. They also provide a character with abilities, and other capabilities that help him face challenges in the game. There are also a number of elite orders that characters can choose to join in the course of the chronicle. The basic orders are: Barbarian: A warrior of the wilds who may lack some of the refined skills and weapons of other fighting men, but who makes up for it with woodcraftiness and ferocity. Many Dunlendings, Druedain, and Easterlings belong to this order. Craftsman A person skilled in the arts of making, able to craft items both useful and wondrous, or who serves others in some ordinary capacity. Sam Gamgee, Barliman Butterbur, many Dwarves, and the Noldorin jewelsmiths are all craftsmen. Loremaster: One wise in the lore of Middle-earth and who, though not a true caster of spells, can use some minor or subtle magics. Denethor, Celeborn, and many Elves are loremasters. Magician: One who works magic and casts spells based on learned lore and wisdom, but who is not as powerful as a wizard. Mariner: A sailor, one who knows how to work and steer ships great and small over the wide seas and on the Great River. Coastal Gondorians and the Corsairs of Umbar count many mariners among their number. Minstrel: A singer of songs, teller of tales, and chronicler of brave and noble deeds. With his words and music, he can inspire others. Noble: A person who, due to birth, wealth, accomplishments, or the like, is regarded as of high rank in society, entitled to deference and respect from other folk. Boromir, Denethor, Aragorn, Celeborn, and even Frodo belong, at least in part, to this order. Rogue: A person who lives and works with his wits and deft hands, often at questionable or outlawed persuits. He may be a spy for the Enemy, a 'professional treasure-seeker', or simply one who prefers subtlety and guile to warfare and bloodshed. Bilbo, during his brief adventure with Thorin and company, became a member of this order. Grima Wormtongue is also a rogue. Warrior: People, such as guardsmen, soldiers, and archers, who are trained to fight with weapons. This is the most common order depicted in The Lord of the Rings, and it mayh likely be so in the chronicle as well. It includes Aragorn, Boromir, Eomer, Eowyn, most Rohirrim, Beregond, Prince Imrahil, and eventually even Merry and Pippin. The Elite Orders are: Archer: Fighting men possessed of great skill with the bow - or, rarely, some other ranged weapon - archers play an important role in any army of the Third Age. Able to strike and kill the foe from a distance with breathtaking accuracy, the archer gives a force - or group of adventurers - many new tactical options. Captain: A leader of men, the captain commands the loyalty of high and low alike, whether in times of peace or days of war. Some captains come to the order through rank and training, others through a natural gift for command. The greatest of them, such as Faramir, possess both. Knight: Knight is a type of fighting man specializing in heavy mounted combat. He wears strong armour, such as a chain hauberk or chain enhanced by plates, and most often wields sword and spear, though he may use other weapons as well, such as axes or bows. An expert at mounted combat, he fights from horseback with both power and grace. Most importantly, he is sword to the service of a lord or king, bound by powerful oaths to fight on his liege's behalf. Ranger: Men trained in the arts of tracking, hunting, scouting, and surviving in the wilds, rangers are fearsome foes to the servants of the Enemy. Able to stalk and slay Orcs without being seen, move silently through field and forest, read the signs left on even the hardest ground, and wield sword and bow with deadly skill, they guard the Free Peoples from the dark and eveil things that lurk in the shadows of Middle-earth. Spy: Spies are people specially trained in the arts of observation, stealth, and deception. They maintain a careful watch on people and places, reporting anything unusual or noteworthy to their masters - or, perhaps, to anyone with sufficient coin to purchase the information. Wizard: Advanced and powerful practitioners of the arts of magic, wizards are members of an order with a noble and ancient history. In about the year 1000 of the Third Age, the leaders of this order, the Five Wizards, arrived at the Grey Havens. Others accompanied them, or came later, and they spread throughout Middle-earth, counselling and aiding the Free Peoples to resist the Shadow. At times, they took under their collective wing skilled magicians and loremasters of true heart, teaching them greater lore and wisdom. When proper, they inducted them into the order as well, though this was always done sparingly. Thus have the Five Wizards propagated themselves and their wisdom, doing their best to ensure that their mission shall never fail. Starting with No Order Not all characters have to begin the game as part of an order. Not everyone who becomes involved in an adventure has a 'job'. For example, at the beginning of The Lord of the Rings, neither Merry nor Pipping belong to any order. They each possess a few skills, based on their race, but that's pretty much it. As the story goes on, they soon begin to develop into warriors, eventually becoming renowned throughout the lands of Middle-earth. If you want to start the game with a character like this, that's wonderful, since it provides many interesting roleplaying opportunities. Simply create a character and make his racial skill and trait picks. Make his five 'free picks' as well. Then tentatively decide which order you want your character to join later in the chronicle. Let the Narrator know, so he can make note of this order and give some thought to how the character can become a member of it during the course of the game. If the character wants to become a warrior, the Narrator should work in story elements, such as combats, where he has to learn or die, plus friendly warriors who can give him instruction in how to fight. If the character decides to become a loremaster or magician, the Narrator can team him up with an NPC who can teah him, or he can have him find an ancient book of lore in a ruined tower, so that he can teach himself. Over the course of the chronicle, as the character has the opportunity to learn, the Narrator should dole his order skill picks out to him until he has them all. The packages listed with each order give a character 15 ranks of various order skills - with the exact skill picks depending on background and personal preference - five ranks of bonuses to any one of those skills, and one edge. The Narrator should eventually give your character the same. For example, suppose your character starts out as a young Dwarf who wants to become a warrior. After an adventure in which the group fights Orcs several times, in addition to gaining some experience points, the Dwarf might also earn four ranks worth of order skill picks. In effect, he is catching up by learning quickly under pressure. Skill Ranks and Specialities All skills have ranks indicating how accomplished and learned a character is at them. Ranks range from 0 (untrained) to 12 and sometimes higher. The greater your character's rank in a skill, the better he is with it. Most skills represent broad areas of knowledge and experience. For example, Armed Combat: Blades reflects a character's ability with all sorts of bladed melee weapons, ranging from longswords to greatswords to rapiers. But within these broader fields of learning, a person often focuses on specific abilities or bodies of lore that most appeal to him. A warrior may have training with all types of blade (Armed Combat: Blades), but he favours the longsword over all others and so learns to use it better than the broad or greatsword. The CODA system simulates this by requiring you to choose a speciality for most of your character's skills. Your choice of specialities reflects your character's particular training or preferences, the topics he's most familiar with, and so forth. For example, if he knows Sea-craft, how does he use it? Is he better at building ships or sailing them? Is he experienced with true ships or just small boats? Depending on how you answer those questions, you would choose Boating, Sailing, or Shipwright as specialities for your character. A skill represents broad expertise. A speciality tells you what your character's best at within that field. Of course, having a speciality does not mean your character knows nothing about the other aspects of the skill. It just means he's not quite as proficient with them. A character with Sea-craft (Shipwright) can still sail the ships he builds. He's just not as good at that as he is at building them. When making a test with your speciality - Shipwright instead of Sailing, for instance - you receive a +2 bonus. For example, a characer who uses his Stonecraft (Building) +8 to construct a wall adds (8+2=) 10 to the dice roll when making that test. But if he tries to mine iron ore, he only adds 8 (since Mining is a different speciality of Stonecraft). Traits Traits come in two types: edge (which are beneficial or useful) and flaw (which hinder the character or complicate his life). That's right: even the truest heroes have flaws. In fact, one of the things that makes a person a hero is his ability to overcome his own problems, inadequacies, and difficulties. Unlike skills, traits affect characters all the time and do not require rolls to activate or use - most of the time, anyway. In game terms, many of them apply modifiers to certain skills, but that's just the way the rules represent how a particular trait - such as being valorous, hardy, or arrogant - affects the character. A lot of traits - such as Curious, Resolute, and Valorous - represent personality traits that your character possesses. You should remember them during the game and roleplay them properly. A Curious character should sometimes poke his nose in where it doesn't belong, and a Stern character should be serious most of the time. If you roleplay your traits well, the Narrator may grant you extra bonuses or experience points. On the other hand, if you don't roleplay them at all, he may deny you the use of these traits. Magic Magic suffuses Middle-earth. From the bottoms of the deepest pit of Sauron to the tops of the highest mountains of the Hithaeglir, it is an integral part of the land and the people, even if most folk never see a spell cast or a dragon in flight. Magic in Middle-earth has two aspects you must consider: the general manipulation of magic by characters (usually through casting spells) and the subtle magic found throughout the land. Spellcasting and Types of Magic Broadly speaking, Middle-earth magic is divided into two types: wizardry and sorcery. Wizardry Most spells and magical powers used by characters are wizardry, the general term used in Middle-earth to describe such things. Although magicians and wizards are rare and often secretive, there exists in Middle-earth a robust tradition of magical practice. For some tings, such as opening and locking doors, there are dozens of different spells, though some may apply in such limited conditions (they only work on one specific door, for example) that they have little use for most characters. All races - even Orcs - can learn to cast spells of wizardry, though not all of them necessarily take advantage of this fact. For example, almost no records exist of any Hobbits having ever studied magic or cast spells, and Dwarves practice magic rarely, usually through their craftwork or by graving runes. Even when they use the same spells, each race works them differently. Elven magic is both powerful and refined, employing spells - often cast through song - or manifesting special abilities. Orc-magic is harsh and crude, used mainly to harm and slay. The magicv of Men can vary wildly from realm to realm - and even from magician to magician - depending upon the traditions studied and the lore available to the caster. Different races may also perceive magic differently. To Elves, magic is so natural and so much a part of their being that they don't consider it unnatural or odd, like other races do. Men regard magic as something to study and learn, a body or lore open only to the truly wise and powerful. Dwarves' views seem to fall somewhere between these extremes. The most important thing to remember about spells and magic for the chronicle is that magic, as an inherent part of Middle-earth, is both defined by and reflects the flavour of the setting. In Middle-earth, magic spells tend to be low-powered and simple complared to spells in other fantasy settings and games. Magicians, even wizards, cannot fly, summon demons, walk through walls, or blast their foes with bolts of arcane energy. Even Gandalf, the most powerful wizard in the land during the War of the Ring, could not slay the Witch-king with a wave of his hand, toss balls of fire to destroy legions of Orcs, repair the gates of Minas Tirith with a spell, or instantly transport himself and Frodo to Orodruin. However, he and other spellcasters could open and lock doors, shatter objects, converse with beasts, and start fires. In Middle-earth, a land of subtle and flavourful magic, these abilities make spellcasters powerful and awe-inspiring - even if they don't allow them to effortlessly kill enemy after enemy. Sorcery Sorcery is a dark and evil form of wizardry, a foul form of magic practiced primarily by the Enemy and his servants, such as the Mouth of Sauron and the Witch-king. It includes spells of torment, ruin, anguish, despair, and death. Its essence lies in the domination and subjugation of others, in terror, and in violence and harm. To some extent, any spell cast for evil purposes, even one of ordinary wizardry, can fall within the realms of sorcery in a philosophical sense. Sorcery provides greater power more quickly than normal wizardy does - and even some powers unavailable through regular wizardry - but at the cost of tainting the magician's very being. Only the wicked, the foolish, and the power-hungry learn it. Wise folk and heroes avoid it at all costs. Generally, player characters should not know any sorcery spells. It is not a form of magic for heroes to practice. For each spell of sorcery a character learns, he acquires one point of Corruption. This point is permanent and cannot be gotten rid of in any way. Additionally, each time a hero casts a sorcery spell, he must make a Willpower test to avoid acquiring another point of Corruption. Spellcasting Methods Most spells are cast in the standard fashion described in the rules. All spells can be cast in this manner unless otherwise noted. It is impossible to specialize in standard spellcasting. However, as indicated in the individual descriptions of spells, some spells may be cast through runes or songs of power, and characters may take a Spellcasting Method or Wizard Spellcasting Method ability to use these methods. Runes: A spellcasting method often used by Dwarves, employing runes involves drawing, etching, or engraving runic symbols of power onto an object the caster wishes to protect or use. Songs of Power: Elven spellcasters often favour this method, though others may use it as well. A song of power, while requiring more time to 'cast' (sing) than a normal spell, has greater power than ordinary wizardry. Spell Specialities A speciality in a particular type of spell applies to any spell that fits within that category, however the character casts it. Possible categories include: Air and Storm: Spells pertaining to weather, storms, clouds, fogs, and wind, such as Fog-raising, Fog-weaving, Lightning, and Wind Mastery. Beasts and Birds: Spells pertaining to animals, birds, and perhaps even plants, such as Animal Messenger, Beast Speech, ''and ''Beast Summoning. Fire, Smoke, and Light: Spells pertaining to the various aspects of fire, such as Blinding Flash, Burning Sparks, Create Light, ''and Kindle Fire.'' Secret Fire: Spells that manifest the power of goodness and freedom, the powers that the Wise serve, such as Create Light, Flame of Anor, healing-spell, ''and Resist Fear.'' Water: Spells pertaining to rivers, streams, and water in general, such as Fog-raising, Fog-weaving, ''and ''Watershaping. Note that some spells fall into more than one category. The Subtle Magic of Middle-earth As mentioned above, magic exists throughout Middle-earth. Subtle, flavourful, and evocative, it is a key element of the setting one the Narrator must always remain aware of - and which he can use to enhance the feel and flavour of the chronicle. Because Middle-earth is innately magical, it possesses certain qualities lacking in the mundane lands. Similarly, events and occurrences take place that could not in other lands. The Narrator can work these qualities and events into his stories, allowing the characters to take advantage of them - or run afoul of them. Players, by understanding how this subtle magic works, can find ways to use it, enhancing both their own abilities and the chronicle as a whole. Here are just some examples. The Rightness of Things The subtle magic of Middle-earth has its greatest dramatic effect when it displays, reflects, or reinforces the rightness (or wrongness) of certain actions. It echoes strong emotions, particularly good or kindly ones but also negative feelings. It helps to make the world what it should be, in and ideal or romantic sense, and it allows That Which is Right to show through. For example, it might cause flowers to always bloom at a place where to heroes confess their love for each other, or it could ensure that the weather remains clear and fine for a king's coronation - because it is Right that things should be that way. The Mirror of Nature In Middle-earth, the weather and other natural effects reflect and embody great events that take place, or the moral qualities of certain actions. When Sauron sends his forces to war, a dark storm arises from the East (his stronghold), blotting out the hope of Gondor. But when the fortunes of battle shift and the Captains of the West gain the upper hand, the sunlight breaks through the clouds, dispelling the darkness and bringing new hope. When the Nazgul fly overhead, or their cry is heard, the wind suddenly becomes chill. Near Mordor, the sunlight seems defiled to Frodo and Sam - corrupted by the evil will of the Enemy. The subtle magic shapes and affects even the land itself. In places like Rivendell and Lorien, the land is bright and beautiful, whether it is allowed to remain wile or shapes by the hand of Elf or Man. But in or near plaes controlled by the Enemy, blight, foulness and desiccation govern. This quality affects not only the appearance of the land, but the people who live or visit there. In Rivendell, fear and anxiety vanish like fog in morning sunlight. Those who bathe in Nimrodel feel weariness wash away from them. Travellers in Sauron's ravaged lands find it difficult to rest or heal. Similarly, where eveil has been done or evil once dwelt, a shadow lies upon the land. Where Smaug fell into the Long Lake, no ship sails, and no one dares swim. Where Trolls once lived, things do not feel right to the enemies of Sauron. The Shadow has infected nearly all of Mirkwood with its horror. And not only evil can mark the land, but great tragedy as well. Eregion echoes with the lament for the long-departed Noldor who dwelt there ages ago. The voice of Nimrodel can be heard near the stream named for her. The ground where Snowmane's body was burned remains black and barren forever. Beast Speech In Middle-earth, many animals can think and even talk. Beorn's cattle and horses can speak with him. The spiders of Mirkwood have an evil, hissing speech. The Dwarves of Erebor have long spoken with the local ravens and recognized the wisdom of thrushes. Foxes wonder about the wanderings of Hobbits through the Shire at night. The great Eagles can speak aloud. Sometimes, as with the Eagles, characters and animals can converse freely. At other times, spells are needed. Honouring the Valiant The subtle magic also honours and aids those are heroic and valiant, while giving no succor - and perhaps even hindering - the malicious and wicked.. For example, it helps Bard slay the dragon Smaug, showing him just the right place to shoot the dragon and then guiding the bowman's aim. The Anduin protects Boromir's body, ensuring that none dishonour it. Magic brings great tidings from afar, so Boromir's brother and father can hear the blowing of his horn at his death, though he is many leagues away. And, combined with dramatic need, the world sees to it that heroes and their companions arrive where they need to be in a timely fashion. Witness the meeting of Halbarad and his Rangers with Aragorn near Isengard, or the arrival of Aragorn at Pelargir in time to stop the Corsairs and take their ships. The Power of Words Thanks to the subtle magic of Middle-earth, words themselves have power. Elven-speech often remains graven on the minds of those who hear it, and the invocation of Elbereth, other Valar, or sometimes other powers - such as Tom Bombadil - can bring hope and courage to good folk trapped in dark places. On the other hand, as Gandalf's speaking of the Ring-inscription in the Black Speech shows, evil words can darken shadows and make stout hearts quail. Oaths and Curses Related to the general power of words is the effect of oaths and curses. In Middle-earth, sworn oaths have real effect and so do the curses placed upon those who break them. The curse laid by Isildur on the Dead Men of Dunharrow is the best-known example, but it is by no means the only one. In The Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game, binding oaths are usually represented by the Oath flaw, though they can also occur as the result of roleplaying and story development. If a character swears an oath - flaw or no - he must abide by it. If he does not, the consequences of his oathbreaking shall fall upon him in full measure. As for what consequences those might be and how they affect the oathbreaker, they depend upon the oath sworn, or the curse laid - if any. Some oaths may contain within them the punishment for their violation: 'If I fail to meet you at the Fords of Bruinen on midsummer's day, may my line falter and no male child be born of my seed.' Other oaths are more general, leaving the victim of the oathbreaking to specifiy the punishment with a curse - as Isildur did - or the Narrator to decide upon a fittingly dramatic penalty. Curses, too, may be laid for other than the breaking of oaths: for great wrongs done, such as the slaying of one's child, or for bitter torment inflicted. Such curses are usually conditional: a specified punishment shall beset the wrongdoer unless he makes amends in some fashion. Fate and Foretellings Last but certainly not least, the subtle magic of Middle-earth manifests itself through the role of fate and prophecy, and a full discussion of these aspects can be found within the Core Rulebook. Back to LOTR Main Page.